Miles Straume
Miles Straume 是迷失的角色，由系列的製作團隊創作，他在迷失第4季第2集正式登場。 角色簡介 Miles Straume (本姓: Chang) 是一名通靈師，他跟隨科研隊來到小島。 Before the Island . ]] Around the time that the supposed wreckage of Flight 815 was recovered, Miles was visiting the house of a woman named Mrs. Gardner in Inglewood, California. Her grandson had been murdered and she wanted his spirit exorcised from her house. Miles agreed to talk to the spirit for a fee, and after he was paid $200 in advance, he entered the boy's former bedroom. There, using a ghostbuster device, he appeared to talk to the spirit, and through it located a stash of money and drugs which the boy had hidden in his room. He took the money and left the drugs. He then went back to Mrs. Gardner, and refunded her $100. When Naomi and Matthew Abaddon discussed his recruitment, Naomi disparagingly referred to him as a "ghostbuster". On the Island Season 4 (Days 94-96) left|250px|thumb|Miles holds [[Jack at gunpoint. ]] Miles was one of the three passengers to parachute from a helicopter which had taken off from the freighter. He appeared to have landed on a rocky outcrop near the north shore of the Island. As Jack, Kate and Daniel approached him, he pretended to be incapacitated, but threatened Jack with a handgun as Jack attempted to examine him. He then informed Daniel that it was the survivors that killed Naomi, and demanded to be taken to her body. During their journey to Naomi's remains, he held Jack and Kate at gunpoint. When Naomi was found, Miles spoke in quiet tones over her body and afterwards confirmed Kate's story about her death. Soon after, he was informed by Jack that they were in fact covered by their friends with firearms. Miles was forced to drop his gun when Sayid and Juliet came out of the jungle firing their guns. He behaved aggressively toward Sayid when he was questioned about who he was and what he did. Upon hearing from Frank that Juliet was a "native" of the Island, he became hostile and demanded to know where "he" was. Showing a photograph, Miles said that the team came to the Island to find Ben Linus. Miles, Sayid and Kate took a journey to The Barracks to retrieve Charlotte Lewis from Locke. Upon arriving, they found Hurley tied up in a closet. Hurley told them Locke was losing it and insisted Miles and the others were there to kill them. Hurley asked him if they were, to which Miles replied, "Not yet." As they continued searching the house, they were ambushed by Locke and Sawyer, who had used Hurley to set a trap. The three captives were taken to different areas of the compound, and Locke and Sayid agreed to trade Miles for Charlotte. While at the barracks, Miles uses Kate to gain access to Ben. He demands $3.2 million dollars in exchange for telling his employers that Ben is dead. When challenged that Charlotte already knows that Ben is alive, he says that he will take care of Charlotte. Miles explicitly states that he knows exactly who Ben is, including the fact that Ben has access to a large amount of money. Kate then attempts to take him back to the boathouse, and he reveals he knows what she's done and who she is. Locke then appears, and takes him back to the boathouse. The next day, Locke sticks a grenade in Miles' mouth and pulls the pin, forcing Miles to keep his jaws clamped down on the trigger. Locke then leaves him there. Trivia * Miles是第二十六个拥有闪回的角色. * In an interview in EW Magazine:, Damon Lindelof said, "With Miles Straum, we just thought it would be cool if his name sounded like maelstrom." * "Miles" is a main character in Henry James' The Turn of the Screw, an American ghost story previously referenced on Lost. In the novel, Miles is a ten-year-old boy whose governess becomes obsessed with the idea that he and his younger sister are going to be (or have already been) corrupted by the ghosts of their deceased former governess and her lover. * "Straume" is the name of a city in Norway, and a Norwegian word meaning "penalty" or "punishment". * When Miles is talking to Naomi's body in a hushed tone, he is actually talking in reverse - much like the Whispers. When the audio is reversed he is clearly saying "You've got to see it through". 登場集數 |-|迷失 第4季= |-|迷失 第5季= |-|迷失 第6季= 導航模板 EN: Miles Straume Category:角色 Category:主要角色 Category:男性角色 Category:迷失第4季角色 Category:迷失第5季角色 Category:迷失第6季角色 Category:達摩需要你們角色 Category:閃回角色 Category:閃前角色 Category:閃邊角色 Category:卡哈納號船員 Category:達摩計劃成員 Category:洛杉磯警察局職員